The benefits of mechanical exfoliation are well-known in the personal care field for skin and epidermal application. However, patents and literature related to oral care have focused on the negative effects of “sloughing” and extreme increases in desquamation rate. Common dentifrice surfactants have been cited to irritate oral and gastric mucosa and are even thought to contribute to periodontal disease because they allegedly cause chronic inflammation and sloughing of oral mucosa, thus facilitating infection by pathogenic microorganisms.
Chemical exfoliation is well known in the dermal health area and often involves the use of agents that accelerate the rate of desquamination. Alpha or beta hydroxyacids with a pH of 3-4 are known to increase the activity of enzyme process in personal care products but can be too aggressive for oral cavity use. Proteolytic enzymes have also been reported for their utility in reducing oral biofilm, but thus far have not been disclosed for use as a soft tissue exfoliant.